This invention evolved from the use of a roll of paper towels during a summer cookout. The guests had difficulty tearing off an individual sheet with wet hands. The towels became contaminated (or wet), were wasted from excess use, and the roll tended to unroll under the force of wind. The inventor thought it necessary to keep the roll under control while being used to prevent waste of the paper and to avoid contamination of the roll.
The objective of this invention is to keep a roll of paper towels under control while eliminating waste and contamination of the roll. To solve the problem the inventor developed a method to keep the roll of paper towels upright and restrained while restricting minimum hand contact with the roll of paper. The purpose of the roll paper towel holder according to the invention is to control the roll in position while removing sheets from the roll by hand.
The typical paper roll holder existing prior to the present invention has a center post that allows the roll of paper to fit over and maintain its position. To remove a sheet, one hand is used to hold the roll in place while pulling a sheet from the roll. The disadvantage is, the hands could be wet or have other substances on them that can be transferred to the roll, thereby contaminating the roll. The sheets are also free to fall away or unravel due to the force of a breeze in the area. The sheets will fall away under their own weight, making it look unsightly.